The Truth In The Past
by stevie-BONES101
Summary: Brennan is 8 months pregnant and is now living with Booth. But when they are put on a case where Bones is confrunted by her past. What will they find in the murderer's appartment? How will Booth and the team discover her hidden, painful past?  Season 7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES or anything to do with it. **

**Authors note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction story so I would really appreciate feedback. I love the TV show and wanted to extend one of my ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

_**The Truth in the Past**_

'Yeah!' Booth yelled at the large tv.

"Booth that was very loud" Bones said in a condescending tone.

"it's sport; it's meant to be loud" Booth looked a bit upset that she didn't quite understand his love of sport.

It was 9:30pm at the booth and Brennan house hold. After working a ten hour day with an eight month old child growing inside her, Bones was very tired. Having extra paperwork and Both still high on caffeine and sport it was unlikely that she would get much sleep tonight.

Bones smiled as she watched him yell at his team (they were losing). She had never quite understood why he liked it so much, but if it made him happy she would try to like it too. But with the volume turned up to fifty it was too much.

"booth can you please turn it down or off Booth?" He gave her a questioning look. "For the baby?" she let out a quiet laugh as she tilted her head and gave him a look he couldn't resist.

"But-but? - "he let out a sigh "fine, it was a bad game anyway". He said turning the TV off and climbing into bed.

"Thanks Booth" she gave him a peck on the cheek befor putting her laptop down and rolling on her side.

"yeah, yeah" he smiled. After all the lights were off he lay down and spooned Brennan placing his hand on her stomach. She soon covered it with her own. They weren't a lovely dovey couple, they still bickered like they used to about Bones' lack of 'gut reasoning' and Booth's turn of faith theory but moments like these were when they knew they were meant to be.

**Just an intro and a bit of information about how these characters have been living for the past few months.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter wasn't much but it was just a bit of an introduction.**

Brennan was sitting at the bench in their apartment drinking her tea. Booth was wearing his blue boxers, goofy socks, white work shirt, tie and his brown leather gun holster strapped around his shoulders. He was bustling round the kitchen when his phone rang.

"Booth" he looked at her with excitement in his eyes. He clicked his phone shut, "we've got a case! Aha!" he clapped his hands together and slid along the floor trying to beat bones to the bathroom.

"The body was found by their neighbour, Lucy Dwyer, she said that she was looking after the house for Mr. And Mrs. McManus". Booth explained to Brennan on the way to the crime scene.

"McManus?" she looked uneasy. Brennan recognised the route they were taking as well.

Booth nodded "Why Bones? Do you know them?" he gave her a concerned look.

"No! No- um it just sounds familiar" She interrupted too quickly what if booth would pick that up? He was good at things like that.

But he didn't. All he did was say" Yeah well with all the inbreeding going on around, I'm not surprised that you thought the name sounded familiar. Pft" he scoffed.

Bones just gave him a look that said, why would you say that? And squinted her eyes at him.

"What? What?" Booth double took. She laughed at his facial expression.

Their convocation had distracted her from her fears. But as booth pulled up to the large white house with crime scene tape surrounding it she couldn't breathe. She went as pale as a ghost. Booth simply got out of the car and started asking a few questions to the local policeman. When he realised that Bones was still in the car he tapped on her window breaking her from her internal hell and asked "Are you gunna get out or are you stuck?" she gave him a menacing look and got out of the car.

As she walked with him in her decontaminating Jeffersonian suit into the house all the scents were over powering. And not just because she was pregnant and the smell of decomposing flesh made her gag. But because this house is the story she had never told anyone. They walked upstairs and Booth was talking about how nice this house was or would have been if it wasn't used as an execution ground.

The body was at the end of the short hall that leads from the stairs. Bones pretended tried to hide her emotions by examining the remains.

"What we got?" Booth asked.

"Female" she paused to turn the pelvic bone," early to late sixties ; given birth"

"Gosh, an old lady?" Booth looked disgusted.

"Miss Dwyer said that Mrs. McManus was sixty-seven?" the local policeman was quiet intrigued by Bones' work.

Bones cleared her throat. The victim was lying on her back, her right arm across her body and left knee bent so that her leg was flat on the flor boards. It seemed she had dropped and landed on her left side and rolled. There was nothing else around the body. The walls were still white.

"Stab wound to her fourth and fifth ribs" Bones was now distracted by the body.

"anything else?"

"Nope? Send her back to the jeffersonian" Bones stood up not remembering where she was and when she turned around there it was. Her old room. She walked through the door frame and was gob smacked by how much it hadn't changed.

"Bones? Are you ok?" His voice came from the doorway but she wasn't paying attention.

She looked at the bed. It's white sheets gleaming. How could anything that bad ever happen here? She had a flash back to looking at this bed 18 years ago and seeing the sheets covered in blood and her pillow blood stains from her cut face and wet from tears. She looked over at the wooden chair in the corner of her room. Hand cuffs, sticks, whips and a bat for when she was really bad. She reached up to touch her eyebrow thinking about it bruising and when her finger touched her skin she left hell and returned to the sight of a neatly made bed, and the cold tears running off her nose. Bones had to leave this place. She turned around not taking notice of Booth, pushed past him and ran down the stairs sobbing.

"Bones? Bones?" He tried to catch up to her. As she jumped in the car, head in her hands. Her door opened to his warm face.

"Bones? What's wrong?" after a minute of realisation Booth spoke again. "You did know them?" He hugged her for a while and then barked out some orders to the tack team and then drove Bones home without any convocation or questions. He sat there hearing her quiet sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoyed the suspense ;) haha please review?**

That night Bones dreamt of that house and of it's owners

"_Hey Damien?" she yelled from the couch. She had, had the best day at school with her new friends. _

"_Yeah Tempe?" He yelled back from the kitchen._

_It had been a month now since she was moved to her new foster home. This time she really felt like this was home. Damien was Mr and Mrs. McManus' real son. And he was very handsome._

"_Can you please bring me a coke?" she asked. Soon he re-entered the living room and sat next to her. They were watching the smurfs, even though it was a kids show and she was 16 and he was 17 they still liked it._

"_So I hear you are making friends?" He smiled._

"_Yeah, do you know Caitlin Walsh? Nah you probs wouldn't she is a bit of a nerd" she paused to laugh" Bit like me"_

_Damien put his hand on her thigh and said it doesn't matter whether you like algebra or cheerleading; you're still amazing", he put his head down feeling ashamed. _

_But to her that's the nicest thing anyone had said to her in a long time. She gently touched his left cheek. With her touch Damien looked up eye's warm and apprehensive. They both moved closer together and when their lips touched it was like fireworks had just gone off! They both knew they liked each other and when Temperance laced her fingers through his dark hair they both moaned and he moved his left hand to the small of her back to pull her closer. Just as the kiss was about to turn into something else, Mr Owen McManus walked in the door. The lounge room was right next to the front door so it wasn't hard for him to see them. Damien quickly withdrew his mouth as fear shot through his eyes something Temperance had never seen in his eyes before. Owen growled and strode across the room._

"_Sorry Mr. MCMan-"she was interrupted by Owen punching his son. She gasped in shock._

"_Damien? Damien. Damien. You know so much better than to be fraternizing with the ward?" He said tauntingly._

"_Yes, dad. I'm sorry. I won't do it again" Tempe was scared now. She had never seen Owen have so much power over his son nor had she seen Damien so childlike. She stayed quiet. Owen hit him again and again._

"_STOP! Please, just stop" Temperance begged. Damien looked at her with stern eyes as if to say no! Don't say anything._

"_Ohowoah? Temperance I gave you a home and place to live and you repay me by covering my son with your infectious germs?" _

"_I'm-"again she was interrupted._

"_Well by the looks of things I 'walked in' on you guys?" he glanced back and forth between us. "So if I'm right you didn't do anything?" They both nodded their heads. "So she wouldn't be satisfied then?" Damien's eyes scowled at his father he started to breathe deeply. "OOHH! Well if you don't mind i will satisfy you in that area?" HE gestured towards Temperance. Now she was scared, he was going to touch her; not nicely._

_He grabbed her wrist roughly and yanked._

"_No! Please don't Mr. McManus! Please?" She begged but his grip tightened._

"_Do NOT touch her!" Damien yelled._

"_Being the hero? Hey? Well you just won yourself a free video! Ahah" He was so evil._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled louder. All Owen did was turn around and punch his son so hard that he fell to the ground._

"_Now come along my dear" He pulled her roughly up the stairs. She was Pulling and tugging screaming for help but all he did was laugh._

"_Will this be your first time?"_

_She screamed as her bedroom door shut behind her. He handcuffed her to the bed placed a video camera on the shelf directly in front of her bed and then next he tore her clothes off promising to buy her new ones tomorrow. She screamed at the top of her lunges as he touched her bare skin._

She sat up straight as she awoke from her nightmare by screaming. She was covered in sweat. Brennan was panting her face flushed. She turned her head to see a very worried Booth looking back at her.

"Temperance, are you ok? I tried to wake you up before.." He slowly stopped talking as he realise tears were forming in her eyes. She lay back down and settled in his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her reassured her that everything was ok. But to her it wasn't. Everything was not ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! Please keep them coming? Ahah hope you enjoy my next chapter! **

It was the day after her terrible flash back. Brennan had not spoken to Booth after her night mare. Nothing more than a few 'yes, no's and sure. Booth was getting worried, he knew it had something to do with her past but he was going to try and ease her into talking to him. She was now at the Jeffersonian examining the remains and collecting evidence.

"Bren? Bren? Bren?" Angela was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, pardon?" Bones looked up from the remains to Angela's inquisitive face.

"What's up Bren? You haven't been yourself this morning. I can tell something's up"

"Oh um nothing you need to worry about. Have you got an id?" she quickly changed the subject.

"What did Booth do now? Huh?"

"Nothing" she said sternly eyeing Angela," an ID?"

"Mrs Charlotte McManus, went missing five weeks ago"

"Fits in with time of death" Cam startled both the women, they had forgotten she was there.

"Mrs McManus is the owner of the owner of the house she was found in, along with her husband". Just the thought of Owen made Bones want to vomit. She quickly removed her gloves, placed them in the bin and said to Cam "You can have the flesh Dr. Saroyan" as she swiftly walked down the platform steps with Angela hot on her heels. As they reached Bones' office Bones turned around her eyes red.

"Sweety just tell me, please. Booth is really worried" Bones gave her a look as if to say 'he told you?'

"Angela I'm, I'm just not in the mood right now" she felt the tears roll down her face. She quickly wiped the away and shut the door behind her going to sit at her desk to cry until she no longer could.

Charlotte was good to her, she tried to stick up for her and Damien every time, but every tie she would fail. Bones knew who the killer was; she just hoped that Damien was still alive.

Booth and Brennan sat in silence as the young Dr. Sweets examined them. Bren sat at one end of the couch with her right arm covering her abdomen. Booth has sitting in the middle trying not to show how upset he was, but as always Sweets picked up the vibe.

"Agent Booth; why is it that i am picking up an uncomfortable vibe from you two?" he gestured to the gap in between them.

"No nothing's up Sweets we're solid, as usual" he said it like a high school girl would defend herself.

"Oh okay sorry I must have been mistaken".

Bones stared into Booth's eyes to say thanks for not letting the young Dr. Know about her recent emotions.

"We are fine just fine Sweets! The baby is fine everything is fine!" she said too quickly.

He took some notes on his note pad. It was like they were trying to get him to fix things out, but all he did was say "time's up, now I have another patient to see if you don't mind"

Booth and Bones exchanged questioning looks as they got up and left the office.

"you told Angela about what happened at the crime scene didn't you?" she asked quietly as they entered the FBI elevator alone.

"Yeah, I thought you would open up to her. I'm sorry Bones I-I shouldn't have told her but I just felt helpless", he showed his puppy eyes to her.

"I'm sorry Booth but at the moment I'm just not in any emotional or physical state" she pointed to her swollen abdomen" to handle this right now".

"Handel what?" he raised his voice as they embarked the elevator. Not many people were still working at this time of night.

"You wouldn't understand Booth!" she pushed the doors to the street open.

"Try me?"

"Booth. No. If you're so interested why don't you just do a background check? Hey? Oh how about check with the F.B.I because they can tell you all you need to know about me and my foster carers! Oh and hold on hm let me see the hospital, child protection services, and the FBI I know I have already said that but the first time you didn't look like you were listening? Not one single person at the FBI listened to me.." she trailed off as she hailed down a cab.

He knew he had blown it this time.

"Bones wait..." But she was already in the backseat telling the driver where to go. He watched as she drove away.

**I know my chapters aren't long but there will be a few of them. Ta for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope the last chapter left you hanging! But wait there is more... **

Booth had done exactly what Bones had told him to do. He checked all the hospital records, FBI reports and child service accounts. He had been at it all night and was woken by someone loudly shutting a File cabinet drawer. He had fallen asleep in the documents room. With his head resting on an open file cabinet. He had gotten Bones' old hospitals chief to get the files to him today, same with child protection agency. But he had no luck at the FBI. Not many people went in the documents room so when he walked through the corridor to his office only a pnly few people gave him a sad look.

"Agent Booth?" he was stopped by a young agent.

"Yes?"

"Um, some people can in this morning looking for you. From child protection services and Manly Hospital? They gave me some files; I put them on your desk"

"Thanks, Agent?" he asked.

"Agent Bont" he smiled back and then walked away.

Booth quickly got to his office and sat at his desk. Just as he was about to open the hospital file his phone rung.

"Booth!"

"Hi Booth it's Angela, the tack team dropped off some videos that were found in the house. They told me to let you know. Something about a new policy, you need to know what evidence we are looking at blah blah blah" she sounded bored"

"I will come over now. I need to talk to Bones" he sighed.

"Oki dokey".

"I'll be 10".

"Hey Booth, don't worry about whatever it is she will probably get over it soon" she tried to reassure him.

"I don't think she will Ange "and with that he ended the call by clicking his phone shut.

Back at the Jeffersonian Angela had a tape in and ready to play. The rest of the team (apart from Bones) were standing around Angela's equipment. This case had gone nowhere. They still hadn't found Mr. McManus or any new evidence. Finally Booth walked through her office door.

"Booth! You're here, finally" Hodgins said quietly.

"Yes, I'm here?" he noticed everyone's bored faces and nodded to Angela to press play.

As the video started the team squinted to see where it was. It looked like it was in a room, bedroom at night.

"That's one of the bedrooms at the crime scene" Booth informed them.

The film jolted as the video camera would have been moved, it was now facing the bed.

"There's someone on the bed" Cam noted.

A man's face popped into view, he had an evil expression.

"That's Mr. McManus!" Booth yelled, "hey Ange can you zoom into the corner of the room, it looks like a boy is sitting on the chair".

As the image became clearer they could see that the boy was strapped to the chair, tightly, he had duck tape around his mouth. The whole teams faces looked shocked.

"Is there sound?" asked cam.

"Yeah" Angela turned the sound one. There was an ear piercing scream as the figure on the bed pulled and tugged. She was tied down. A fumbled yell was amongst the noise of her protest.

"Oh god!" Angela stopped the video.

"She was being rapped?" Hodgins smeared his teeth, "I think you have a new suspect Booth".

Booth's face was flat, no expression." Can you please zoom in on the girl and get us a face?". As Angela zoomed in on the girls face, the computer scanned the image.

"Do we have anything to compare it to?" Wendell asked.

"Miss Dwyer said that they were foster parents? Do you have the video's film date?"

"Yeah, 1992" she squinted at the screen as it ran through foster children of 1992. It stopped on a match. An all too familiar face.

"Is-is that DR. Brennan?" Cam questioned, knowing the answer.

"Oh, that's why she reacted the way she did at the crime scene Booth?" Angela quietly added.

Booth didn't reply he just left the room storming towards Bones' office. He flung the door open. Startling her.

"Bones take a look at this" she quickly turned in her chair to see a furious yet sad face glaring at her. She didn't say anything.

"Come with me. And look at this!" he roared. She new whatever it was, was important. She got up quietly and followed Booth's large strides towards Angela's office. As she walked through the door her team, her friends concerned faces stared back at her.

"Play it Ange" Booth commanded. And she did.

Bones just stood there. All eyes on her because the video now playing on the screen was too horrible to watch. But she stayed still in the one place not even a finger moving. Her eyes glassy, as she replayed one of the most horrific nights of her life. Her tears falling off her nose and cheeks. Her jaw tightened to see Damien tied up in the corner. The video stopped and all was again quiet.

"Bren-" Angela was interrupted by Bones' voice.

"How dare you show my friends this Booth!" she yelled, turning towards him.

"Bones it was in evidence! Why didn't you tell me?" his voice quietened.

"Because I was ashamed that I let someone do that to me? And I didn't want you to make me feel like- like a nobody! Like I was so badly treated that you would feel like you hadn't done enough! Like I was lying to you because I didn't love you!"

"Bones.."

"No! No Booth! I told you last night that I let as many people know what happened in that house as possible and no one cared! And I guess I didn't tell anyone else because I thought that it would happen again! Over ten times Booth and each time I reported it!" she yelled.

"Bones' I would never, ever be ashamed or stop loving you! I had no idea? I spent all last night looking for those FBI files; I got the hospital and child protection services to give me your file! What else can I do?" now he just sounded like he was asking for forgiveness.

"Booth..." she looked down clutching her abdomen" find him? Fond Damien" and with that she walked from the office leaving her friends and the man she loved behind.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews! I will try to update every night **

That night Booth didn't come home. Whether he didn't feel welcome or he knew she needed space, either were plausible to her. But still after the events she had faced she really needed him to hold her and comfort her. To make her feel safe. It was late and Bones was lying in bed staring up at the roof tracing circles on her stomach to calm the baby down. That's two nights in a row they hadn't been together, because of her and her rationality. Why couldn't she just have told him? She hit her fist against the mattress.

Booth had been in this scummy hotel for two nights in a row. He and Bones hadn't fought like this in a long time. Booth was lying on the bad smelling covers of his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about her, why couldn't he have just hugged her and told her it didn't matter and that they would catch the killer? Because he needed to protect her? Because he loved her? Or is it just that he wasn't man enough to comfort his partner? Now he was starting to beat himself up. Either way neither one of them would get any sleep.

The sound of a card running through the security check at the bottom of the platform was very familiar to Brennan. She had been working on putting all of their forensic evidence together. Particulates from Hodgins, flesh from Cam and electronics from Ange. But she was not expecting this voice.

"Hey Bones" Booth said from the edge of the platform. At the moment it was just the two of them.

She looked up "Booth".

"Bones, look I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I- it was- I was scared to see the woman I loved being taken advantage of-" Bones tried to interrupt him but he continued, " and that i couldn't or didn't do anything about it. I know that I couldn't have before because i didn't know but it still hurt" his gorgeous eyes stared deep into hers.

"Booth I didn't mean to hurt you or blame you. You made no fault in your logic. I should have told you, but things like that are hard. Even for you and you're a very open person Booth "she smiled "I'm not like that and I guess I am quiet closed up, I am sorry Booth".

There was no need for forgiveness because as they were stating their apologies they had simultaneously moved closer to one another. This was totally and utterly unlike them, it was like a scene from a soppy. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that was interrupted by Angela's wolf whistle. They both laughed. Booth picked up the folders he had brought in with him and handed them to Bones.

"What are these?" she opened one.

"The hospital records, child service files and FBI reports" He looked at her not sure whether to smile or stare.

"Have you read them yet?" she asked.

"No, I didn't want to. I pretty m**u**ch have a vague idea of their content" he said, clenching his jaw.

"What about Damien?"

"The guy in the video?"

"Yes, Mr. McManus' son"

"Oh? Well until now no luck because we didn't have the rest of his name..."he got onto the platform computer and typed in Damien's name and it began to search. Meanwhile Bones continued to talk.

"Why are you giving me these files?"

"I'm not i just thought i would let you know that the FBI is finally doing something about Mr. McManus" he gave a small smile.

"Thanks Booth, I really appreciate it, thanks" It was a proper heartfelt thanks.

The computer beeped and Booth checked the results.

"Damien McManus; 35 years old of 25 Malory street Washington D.C" He smiled as she hugged him.

Booth and Brennan pulled up to his house. It was a white 60's weather board place with a big front yard, but still in a good condition. No cars in the drive way. Pretty basic.

"Stay Behind me Bones" he instructed. He knew she wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"I'll be fine Booth"

He knocked on the front door. No answer. The back door. No answer. They couldn't see anyone through the windows.

"He's not home Booth" she informed him.

"It was worth a try" he shrugged his shoulders.

Booth placed a letter at the base of the front door. It was mandatory now to inform people that the FBI wish to talk to them.

"Booth we can come back tomorrow?"

"Okay" he said as he walked back to the car in defeat. He thought if he could find Damien that it would make Bones feel safer.

"Tomorrow" This time she was making a note to herself in her head. She would come for him tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the really nice reviews guys! I hope I'm keeping it interesting? Please enjoy...**

A week had passed and there had been no more leads or news on Mr. McManus' whereabouts. Both Bones were starting to worry about Damien. When they came back to his house the next day there was still no sign of anyone being there. Booth had done as much as he could to track down the people who were responsible for looking after Bones whilst she was still a ward of the state. But they were trying to move about their lives as usual.

"Bones? Bones? Where are you?" Booth called from another room in their apartment.

"I'm in the storage room here Booth" , it was the room with all the stuff that they hadn't found a place for, in it.

"What? Where?" he scanned the room.

"I'm down here" she said flustered from the floor behind some boxes. He turned the corner and gave a huge teeth baring smile.

"What you doing down there?" he laughed.

"I fell, Booth, and it was a bit hard to get up"

"Now i gotta get a picture of this one!" he pointed his phone at her.

"No! Booth stop it!" she pushed the camera away.

"Naw, here" he held out his arms picking her up from underneath her arms. She brushed herself off. He started to laugh again.

"Stop it Booth! Do you want to see what it's like to try and get up with this much wait on your stomach?" she challenged him.

"Well?.." he looked inquisitive. She left the room for a few minutes and then called from what sounded like the couch.

"Come here Booth!" he walked into the room, "now I am going to tape to you a pillow case filled with the same amount of weight as I am carrying, plus some other things to make it look real" she gave a satisfied smile.

"Okay then, strap away", as soon as she was finished he already felt stress on his back.

"Now lie down on the floor" he even had trouble getting down there, but once he was on his back she said "now try and get up?"

He huffed and grunted and awkwardly moved but couldn't get up.

"Ha hey! Gotta get a picture of dis one!" she mocked his Spanish/ gangster accent. He gave her the same annoyed look she gave him earlier.

They both laughed. This is why they were together.

Later that day Bones was at the lab. Booth was in her office looking up some files. The rest of the team were on the platform.

"Hodgins have you got anything new?" asked Cam.

"No, and I have checked everything we've been given; maybe the FBI is-"he was interrupted by his wife

"Honey stop. The FBI is not hiding anything. Sweety you have been looking at that one rib for hours"

"There is something odd about this bone" Bones squinted as she straightened her back and held the bone up towards the light.

"I noted some weight difference between that rib compared to the others" added Wendell.

"Yes Mr. Bray" now she had zoned off, still eyeing the bone.

"Temperance Brennan" a voice called from the Jeffersonian legal Lab doors. Bones looked up moving the lifted bone down to the examination table. Her team were looking at the man and then back at her, again and again until Bones reacted.

She gave a wide smile and dropped her latex gloves, ran down the platform steps and into the knowing mans arms. He spun her round once. Cam's facial expression was priceless. Hodgins looked annoyed and crossed his arms and Angela, well she studied the man.

"Damien McManus" she stared into his eyes before embracing him in a warm hug, forgetting about her abdomen. When she said his name the whole team breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Brennan's saviour.

"Well you have certainly changed Tempe" he smiled gesturing to her pregnant stomach. She laughed

"A lot of things have changed; for the better though"

"Married? I have to meet him! He has to treat you right"

"Don't worry he more than treats me right Damien, he's wonderful" she smiled.

"Good, but if he does anything wrong?" he was implying that he would go and 'take care' of Booth.

"Oh stop it, Booth would never"

"Booth?"

"Agent Seely Booth of the FBI"

"Who calls thou name?" Booth called emerging from Brennan's office theatrically.

"You sure?" Damien said quietly raising an eyebrow.

"Sshhh!" she whacked his chest, with her right arm around his waist.

As soon as Booth saw she was with another man he puffed up. Motcho Booth.

"Agent Booth" Damien shook his hand "I read your letter, you have been looking for me?"

"Oh, yes, would you mind walking to Dr. Brennan's office?"

"No of course not" the three of them dissapered into Bones' office. Ready to tell Damien the bad news and ask if he had any news of his own. Meanwhile on the platform:

"Whoa that's one big guy!" a surprised Hodgins remarked.

"One hot guy" Cam was always on the lookout.

"I respect that man so much" said Angela, still staring at the Lab's doors.

"Why?' Mr. Bray questioned.

"Even if he didn't succeed in keeping Bren safe at least he tried. He fought, he never gave up hope. All the reports and things finally have paid off" she was totally inspired by Damien.

Quiet sounds and nods of agreement were shared. Both Bones and Damien didn't deserve what they got. And now they were stronger than ever and ready to bring Owen down once and for all!

**I know it's a bit cliché but it sounded cool... Please review! Thanks for reading! I will update tomorrow night. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update guys! Thanks for the positive reviews **** hope u like this chapter as much as the other ones!**

"Booth" the agent picked up his phone cheerfully after a nice meal with his partner.

There was a short pause before he replied "Report back with any more info, good job agent Macquarie" he then hung up.

"What was that about?" Bones asked from across the table. They had just finished having lunch.

"The team thinks that they have found a lead to Owen's where bouts"

"What? Where? Is he in D.C.?" she was flustered.

"Yes, they have tracked his car. But they still aren't sure if it's him" he said it like he was telling her not to get her hopes up.

"Well it's a start" she smiled.

"I've gotta get back to work Bones, see you tonight" he smiled as he bent to kiss her.

"See you tonight" and with another peck of his lips he left leaving Dr. Temperance Brennan smiling like a clown.

Booth was sitting at his desk staring at the Bones' hospital files. It was protocol to check every piece of evidence in a case, even if he didn't want to. Booth picked up the file and turned the cover so that the he could read the writing on the first page. _Temperance Brennan first treatment age 16 last treatment age 17 and 8 months._ It had a profile picture of her either before her time at the McManus household or some time when she had healed. The next few pages had images of bruises and x-rays. All had written evidence of an accident being the cause. But not one page had evidence proving she had been sexually assaulted on it. Booth suddenly stopped on a page near the middle. He stared intently at it. Then the next and the next and so on. After a couple of pages the guardian signature had changed. The doctor's notes, prescriptions and observations had made booth feel sick. He wondered, why had Owen stopped looking after Brennan? But this solved the puzzle and made everything so much clearer to him. Mr. Owen McManus was a horrible dirty man.

Back at the lab Damien was on the platform with the rest of the team exchanging evidence. Damien was just adding to the story, he was an electrician; he had no interest in science. They were deep in convocation when booth burst through the lab doors.

"Bones! Can we talk in your office?" he yelled even though they were only a few meters apart.

Bones just shared a wondered look with her co-workers and took off her gloves, walked down the steps to where Booth was standing. The size of his strides puzzled her as he sped towards her office. As soon as she walked through the door it was shut and he began to pace, making him breath even deeper.

"Booth? What's wrong? She looked intently at him. Her ice coloured eyes boring into his back.

After a pause and no reply from him she said "I know I'm not good at this kind of thing but I sense something is wrong Booth?" Now she was getting frustrated.

He stopped pacing and stared into her eyes. He let out a sad and defeated breath "You were pregnant?" It wasn't so much of a question but a confirmation.

"Well of course, Booth" she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"No. Bones. You_ were _pregnant"

She didn't say anything. " October 22nd 1993 you gave birth to a baby girl" he swallowed hard.

"Booth; I – I'm sorry"

"For what Bones? You had no choice in the matter" he sat down next to her on the couch. "You were 16!"

"17" she corrected. "I was 17"

Booth placed his hand on top of hers.

"It was different, wrong. Not like it is now Booth. Every time" She paused " he- we- um... i took a test just to make sure and when it turned out positive i went straight to Damien. He told me to abort. I tried but they wouldn't allow it without parent consent. So i decided to have the baby. Mrs. McManus always thought it was Damien's. She was wrong. But when Owen found out he threw both me and Damien out of the house. We found a safe place and stayed there for a while until I had the baby. She was adopted out to a nice family. I wanted to make sure she never ended up like me"

"No don't say that Bones! you are wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, smart-"

"Cold, withdrawn, harsh and narcissistic? Booth I didn't tell you before because i was scared I would lose you. And now i didn't want to tell you because now we have a baby"

"Bones; It's okay things will be okay. And our baby will be different it is different" he smiled.

"I don't know Booth. I am just worrying that because it's a girl every time i look at her i will be reminded"

"What? You know it's a girl? We agreed not to" he looked hurt.

"I had to find out Booth, Please don't be angry?"

"I am. I am angry that you think our child. My baby is the same as Owen's!" he yelled as he got up from the couch and walked out of her office.

"Booth no!" She was hot on his heels.

"Our baby is different! Booth?" He turned around at the bottom of the steps and infront of the doors and said "i doubt to you she will ever be"

His voice was cold. He had tears running down his face as he left the lab.

Bones was shocked. She sat at the bottom of the steps.

"Wow, i have never seen Booth that sad" Angela said.

Damien sat next to Bren.

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

"He found out, but because our baby is a girl too.." she trailed off as he rapped his arms around her.

Later Damien was talking to Cam Angela and Hodgins.

"Damien, why id Booth and Bones fight?" Angela interrupted Cam's convocation with him.

"Um, well, some things happened with my father and Tempe and it's a bit of a similar situation now but with Booth?" he was trying to give it away without telling her fully.

"What?" she looked shocked. "Bren was pregnant? Did she have it?"

He just nodded and said "yeah, but she never kept her"

"she?"

Damien finished his drink, got up and left a bunch of flabbergasted faces behind him.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys really sorry about how late my update is!**

As Booth heard the familiar sound of keys in the lock he jumped up from the couch, red eyed. Anticipating seeing her, he stood awkwardly not sure how to compose himself. Bones opened the door and turned to shut it, dropping her bag on the floor and squealing as she was startled by Booth.

"Booth?" she sighed relief," I didn't think you would be home"

"Neither did I? Look Bones I'm sorry" he stepped closer to her as she dropped her head," I way overreacted, I know you don't think about our baby" as he apologised he slid his hand through her elbow and onto the middle of her back pulling her closer.

She looked up to him "Booth, I know I should have informed you about my previous pregnancy but I was just not ready to tell anyone, I'm still not"

"I know, I'm sorry for all you went through, for having to put up with Owen" Booth kissed the top of her head "that reminds me, I have to send a letter of appreciation to Damien" He smirked a little, as Brennan gave him one of her 'looks' and smiled.

"I am always baffled by how you can come up with things like that?" she laughed.

"I got some Wong Fues?" he said as he led her to the kitchen.

At the Hodgins household Ange and Jack had just put Michael to bed.

"Jack?" Angela called from their bed.

"Yeah?" he answered from the walk-in-wardrobe.

"What do you recon Bones is doing right now?"

"What?" he popped his head out of the door.

"I mean; do you think her and Booth have fixed things up? Or-"

"I think they are fine Ange" he interrupted her "they're solid, they'll work through it" he reassured her as he hopped into bed next to her.

She smiled " I suppose you're right, I just worry about Bren and her relationship skills ; Sometimes i wish I had one of those earpieces that i could put in her ear to guide her"

"God, baby, she's fine. Dr. Brennan has learnt allot from Booth and vies versa"

"You're right" she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm stuffed, night" Hodgins and Angela turned off their bedside lamps simultaneously.

Back at the FBI head quarters Booth was at his desk trying to piece together to crime scene, victim and suspects.

"Booth?", Damien's voice startled Booth.

"Hi"

"Look, Booth, I'm sorry man"

"For what?" he looked back to the files in his hands.

"I know how much Tempe means to you. I know that Tempe's previous pregnancy news must have been hard to hear, especially given the circumstances. Agent Booth I've never seen her so happy. For probably her biggest secrets have been released within one week has hit her hard"

"where is this going?"

"What I mean to say is we need to find Owen, not for me, not for the FBI but for Tempe and mum"

Booth looked up and nodded at Damien "We'll find him, no need to worry"

"Thanks Booth, nice bobble head" he said moving towards the British policemen toy.

BANG!

Cam and Angela sprinted to Hodgins' office where they saw Jack and Wendal lying, covered in ash, under the plastic protector wall, both men were laughing.

"What on earth?"

"Jack are you alright" asked a slightly peeved but concerned Angela.

"Were all good"

"What are you boys doing conducting an experiment without my permission?" Cam crossed her arms.

"Um, well we were running some tests on the un known substance found in Owens car tyers" he diverged from the subject.  
>Cam gave them a disapproving look but continued, "Findings?"<p>

"Well considering it blew up, that leaves?" Wendal looked to Hodgins.

"It's a type of gravel that is used in golf courses" he walked over to his computer, "when exposed to Methane and heat it pops"

"Can you do a search for where he might have been?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, where a bout did he live?"

"Seattle"

"the only golf course anywhere near his house is Longford Golf club, they have a gravel drive" he hit a key on the keyboard in satisfaction.

"Oh how you're always impressive baffles me" Angela dramatized .

Hodgins gave a cocky smile.

"I'll let Booth know, if he was there recently then we might have some luck in catching him!" Cam said as she left the room.

"Bones I'd like to try and find your daughter" Booth started the conversation as they were on their way to Seattle.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really do. But i need some info?" he asked.

"Sure" after a bit of a pause and an obviously touched Brennan replied" her name is Louise Brennan. She would be 18 now. Um, she has brown hair and blue eyes"

"Bit like you?" he smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Clenque, adopted Louise from the hospital, I'm sorry but I don't know where they live" Bones had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Bones, we'll find her" he smiled at her as they pulled into the gravel drive ready to start questioning.

**Soooooo sorry it's late I've been really busy. Always good to get reviews? I know it's not much but I needed to tie some things up before the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW sorry it's late been busy studying Hope you enjoy!**

Booth and Brennan had been questioning the staff and members of the golf course about Owen.  
>So far all they knew was that he was a member and about four days ago was when he last checked in.<p>

"Well?" Booth asked.

"Owen did have one close friend" the young clerk paused trying to remember the man's name," David! His name is David Strapple. He's a regular"

"Has he been here recently?" Brennan asked.

"Actually he's here now" he said looking up from behind the counter.

"Great! Where a bouts?"

"Mike?"he yelled across the room. A tall skinny man turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Dave?"

"Um, last i saw he was at the bar?"

"Great!" booth remarked "thanks for your co-operation"

"This club reminds me of a tribe in the Malaysian islands, the golf being hunting and the bar being-"

"It's a golf club Bones, not a tribe a golf club" he smiled and her confused expression. Booth was directed towards an older man, wearing typical white pants, a polo top, dark blue cap and golfing gloves in his back pocket.

"Mr. Strapple?" Booth asked.

"Yup?" he turned leisurely around to find Booth's badge in his face.

"We have a few questions to ask you about your friend Owen?" at the mension of Owens name David facial features cringed.

"You and Owen still companions?" Bones asked.

"Well, huh, i wouldn't say we're close" he smirked.

"David do you have any idea where Owen might be?"

"He's missing?"

"Yes, and he's the prime suspect in our murder investigation"

"Oh, well Owen did say that he was taking off for a couple of days?"

"Have you any idea where?"

"D.C.? Something about visiting his daughter?"

"You mean son? Owen only had a boy"

"Nah, daughter. He said he had to visit her because this weekend is her 18th birthday"

Brennan stood so still that she could feel her pulse in her fingertips. Booth's face turned serious.

"Thank you for your time David. If Owen tries to contact you please, let us know"

Booth and Bones left quickly after that. When they got back into the car Bones started to silently cry.

"Booth? What if Owen gets to Louise?

"That's not going to happen"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Booth walked into Angela's office where most of the team were waiting for an address for Brennan's daughter. Everything was silent until the light 'TING' of a result notification came from Angela's screen. Everyone stopped. Staring at the screen.

"Louise Clenque, aged 18, currently studying and living in D.C. number 24 Santergo Rd. She lives with her parents" un luckily there wasn't a picture of her, if there was Brennan would have started to cry as the emotions over whelmed her.

"Do you think Owen will be there?" Cam asked Booth.

"Well, Mr Strappel said Owen went for her Birthday this weekend. It's almost 12 on Friday" he gave a disgusted look at the idea of Owen.

The whole team uttered their concerns as Booth walked swiftly out of Angela's office. Bones hot on his heels.

"You're not coming with me" he said as she caught up to him.

"I am Booth" he still didn't change his mind "Louise is _my_ daughter, Booth"

"I know, but i just don't want mine to get hurt in the process!" he stopped.

"Booth? You know i wouldn't do anything to harm her?"

"Then why are you coming?"

"Because I can't let anything hurt Louise either"

Booth hesitated before answering "Okay but, no action?"

She just smiled and walked with him out of the lab hoping that her daughter was safe.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Her Parents had gone out for the night to do some late birthday shopping. Now that they lived in D.C. all the shops were open a lot longer than in Seattle. Louise was sitting on the couch her long dark hair, out and flowing over her shoulders. Her Paris P.J bottoms covering her long thin legs and an aqua thank top hugging her chest and letting the blue in her eyes sparkle. She was singing ton herself when she heard a knock at her door. It was too early for her parents to be home. She got up and partly opened the door so that the chain lock was extended as far as it went. And older man grey hair was at her door. He was wearing jeans and an expensive looking polo jumper.

"Hello" she greeted him.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but could i please use your phone? Someone has been hit by a car on the street. We need to call 911?"

"Oh? Well i suppose. Hold on" she shut the door so that she could undo the lock.

Louise let him in the house. She bent down to her home phone about to dial.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Owen" he said smirking as he grabbed a face washer soaked in chlorophorm from his bag and as she turned around he placed it against her mouth, muffling her scream.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Booth and Brennan were in the FBI car with the siren sounding above them.  
>Booth, with a stern look on his face and Brennan, so utterly scared for Louise. She knew what Owen would do.<br>They pulled into Santergo Rd he turned the sirens off, being careful not to scare owen.  
>"Bones, you're staying in the car" he looked at her knowing it wouldn't work.<br>"What? You think i'm going to stay in the car whilst my daughter is being attacked by Owen?"  
>"You can come, but stay behind me and don't you dare put our baby girl in danger" he looked at her pleadingly.<br>"You know i wouldn't do that Booth. Quickly we have to hurry" they broke the moment and got out of the car. Backup was on it's way.  
>They ran towards the apartments pushing the stairwell door open, quickly reaching the 2nd floor. Booth armed himself and slowed down when a bend in the corridor came he stopped and lent against the wall checking for Owen. They finally reached Louise's door and booth kicked it down, stormed inside, gun pointed. No one was in the living area but they could hear noise coming from what looked like the bedroom door.<br>Bones sped up, angrily walking past Booth until he pushed her behind him with his arm. Booth ran towards the door. Swiftly turning the knob, the door flung open to reveal Owen saddling Louise's naked and bruised body. She was struggling against him when he turned around and saw Booth he attempted to draw his gun but Booth was quicker. His bullet shot through Owen's forehead. He fell to the side of Louise. Bouncing a few times on the mattress before his body laid still, his eyes cold and the mattress staining with blood. Louise's mouth was stuffed and duck tapped. Bones rushed over to her bruised and bloody body, tore off the taped and rugged her up in a blanket. Tightly holding her to her chest. Louise sobbed. Bones looked at Booth.  
>"Thank you" she said. Then the backup arrived, armed me stormed into the room to find Louise safe and Owen dead.<br>"Well done Booth" one of the men commended his heroics.  
>Paramedics walked into the room holding a stretcher coming towards Louise. Louise slowly let go of Bones and thanked her and Booth, mouthing the words as she was too upset to speak. The paramedics asked her questions but she only nodded or shook her head. The scene became frantic. SO Booth a Brenan left after they had completed some paper work and made sure Louise was safe and that her parents were meeting her at the hospital.<br>They didn't speak all the way home. As soon as they closed Booths apartment door Bones broke into sobs and Booth held her, uttering words of reassurance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope the last chapter was any good enjoy!**

Booth and Bones were in the waiting room at the hospital, Louise had finally began to talk and Bones wanted to come and tell her who she really was.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Booth asked concerned.  
>"Yes" she took a deep breath "I've wanted to find her for such a long time. And if she doesn't like me then I'll leave her alone"<br>"She will love you" Booth reassured her. But after she didn't say anything else he muttered "she looks like you, she's very beautiful" he smiled at his own flattery.  
>Bones looked at him "Well let's hope she can forgive me"<br>"Why do you need to be forgiven?"  
>"Because if i wasn't her mum this would never have happened! I hate thinking that this was caused because of me!" Brennan started to cry.<br>"What? No, no, no! If she didn't have you, Louise wouldn't be alive! You gave her life! And this wasn't caused by you but by that son of a bitch Owen. None of this is your fault" he hugged her.  
>She looked up at him, her head resting on his chest, her eyes blood shot from crying, They were interrupted by a nurse.<br>"Louise is seeing guests now" she kindly smiled at them before leaving.  
>They walked in silence to her room. The brown door was open and a young girl was sitting up in her bed with light and baby blue sheets and blankets were covering her. The walls an off white, reflected some of the sun light shining through the window. Medical equipment surrounded her. Louise smiled as the pair entered the room.<br>"Hi Louise" Booth greeted her " I'm agent Booth and this is my partner-"  
>"Temperance Brennan" Bones finished his sentence. Before Louise could reply Bones asked her "Why did you and your family come to D.C.?"<br>"I'm adopted and I wanted to find my birth mother" she smiled" we came close but all i got was her first name"  
>"you girls want anything from the vending machine?" Booth found an excuse to leave. Both women shook their heads. He left the room.<br>"And what is your mum's first name?"  
>"Temperance, the same as yours" she smiled<br>"Louise, there's a reason why Owen came to your house" Bones paused.  
>"What?" Louise looked confused. Bones continued to inform her of who she really is and why what happened. Booth came back to find Bones sitting on the edge of the hospital bed patting the sleeping girls hair.<br>"Bones?" she looked up to find Booth standing in the door way.  
>"Turns out she does like me" she smiled.<br>"We have to leave now Bones"  
>"ok" she bent down and kissed her daughters hair, Louise stirred and woke up.<br>"We have to leave now" Bones said.  
>"Come back soon mum" she said quietly before going back into a deep slumber.<br>)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Weeks passed and Bones continuously met with Louise. Their bond growing stronger. She healed quickly and soon they went out together and Louise's adoptive parents becoming close to Brennan as well. The Lab was again a happy place to be. Bones felt somehow closer to her friends and Booth now that they knew about her past. And what her future was becoming.  
>Booth and Bones had just moved into their suburban home and were settling down ready to be parents. Their relationship still not as romantic as some, but they were unique. Their debates about religion vs science were still never endless. It was only a week until Bones' due date and she was still working.<p>

Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Clarke and Wendell were all on the platform socialising with Dr. Brennan when the ching of a card running through the scanner startled them. Booth climbed the steps to meet them all. Interrupting their convocation.

"Bones, we've got a case!" he smiled. They all gave him annoyed looks.  
>"What?".<br>"We go on holidays tomorrow, Booth!" cam said frustrated.  
>"Can't you just tell them that we can't do it this time?" Hodgins pleaded.<br>"No. Now I've sent you all the info you need and evidence is on its way" he moved on quickly.  
>"You removed the body from the scene?" Bones asked.<br>"Yeah, bout that. The tack team did it not me! But I've got pics?" he offered shyly. She gave him a disapproving look and looked through the file he just handed her. The rest of the team went to the computers on the platform to check out the evidence. Things had become quiet. Booth and Bones bickering about the body.  
>Bones suddenly stopped mid sentence. Eyes wide she looked at Booth. He was confused.<br>"Booth! Oh! WOW! OOOOWWWW!" everyone stopped.  
>"Bones?"<br>"My water just broke!" She clutched her swollen abdomen, as everyone panicked.  
>"OK, calm down Bones. I'll get you in the ar and to the hospital" he tried to sound calm.<br>"Oh for god's sake hurry up Booth!" Angela grabbed Bones' arm and helped her down the steps and out the Lab doors. They could hear good lucks being said from behind them.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Bones screamed as she gave another push.  
>"You can do it Bones, you're amazing. I don't know what i would do without you" Booth suddenly spoke.<br>"I'm sorry I hit you. It was a reflex to the pain" She smiled.  
>"Our daughter is so lucky to have you as a mother".<br>"She's lucky to have you as her dad, You're strong, brave and courageous. Not to mention protective" she gave a short laugh at his smirk. They had been in the hospital for a couple of hours now. She had only just gone into labour.

Out in the waiting room their friends were chatting about what they had bought the baby.  
>"Michael will finally have someone to play with" Angela mentioned.<br>"My present is way better than yours" Clarke bragged to Wendell.  
>"Come to think this time last year Bren was sitting here thinking about telling Booth?" Sweets added.<br>"They are so cute together" Cam mentioned. Damien, sweets and Louise were even there.  
>Everyone was having their own conversation, about Booth and Bones. But they all knew that from the first time they kissed they were glued together. Whether or not they even saw each other for a year.<p>

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Bones gave one last push.  
>"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" a babies cry echoed through the room. Bones smiled at Booth as their baby was placed on her chest.<br>"Hello Emily, welcome to our world" Booth said adoring his new born. She stared in his eyes with Bones' blue sea eyes and smiled.

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I have really enjoyed writing this story. Keep tunes to my stories, hopefully creating one soon! 3 Stevie is signing out.**


End file.
